fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KGIF-TV
KGIF-TV, virtual channel 15 (VHF digital channel 14) is a FOX (formerly NBC) television station located in Ivendelle, California, United States, the station is owned by Ivendelle Telly Communications, On cable, KGIF is available on Spectrum, AT&T U-Verse, Cox Communications, and Comcast on Channel 10 in standard definition, and Channel 1010 in high definition. Station History KGIF '''first went on air on June 9th, 1980 with it's affiliation being NBC, it was founded by Lorris Raynolds (a news reporter), it's first programming was it's news Breaking 15 News, it also included programming such I Love Lucy, The Three Stooges, WKRP in Cincinnati, etc. the programming from the KGIF 1980 period can be seen on KGIF's MeTV. FOX changeover In January 1987, Lorris announced that NBC will no longer affiliate with '''KGIF because to make way with FOX, so on June 9th, 1987, FOX began broadcasting and that NBC will switched over to a new television station named KIIO-TV. Digital Television The station's digital channel is multiplexed: Analog-to-Digital conversion: KGIF '''discontinued regular programming on its analog signal, over VHF channel 14, on June 12th, 2009 at 5:00PM, The station's digital signal remained on it's pre-transition UHF channel 15 using PSIP to display '''KGIF's''' Virtual Channel as channel 14 on digital television recievers, the analog era ended with a sign off from Lorris Raynolds saying farewell to it's analog signal and then turning off the analog signal with the analog button. Hijacking 3 hijackings occurred on '''KGIF '''due to workers either being off duty: * On November 3rd, 1988, the program Married... With Children was interrupted by a 15 second video of a man making fun of '''KGIF '''by using a heavy amount of swear words, the man was later identified as Jim Breek-Davidson. * On April 14th, 1994 the sports segment of the Breaking 15 News was interrupted by a black background and a white scrolling text saying "AND WE NOW BRING YOU A MESSAGE SAYING THAT IVENDELLE IS NOW GLOOGOOGLOOQ, EVERYONE MUST CELEBRATE OR LEAVE, BECAUSE WE AIN'T CHANGING A THING, EVERY RULE IS NOW LEGAL, DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, GLOOGOOGLOOQ, ONE CELEBRATED, ALWAYS CELEBRATED", it repeated until 8:36 AM the next day, the hijacker was never identified. * And the biggest and latest, on July 18th, 2005, The EAS was hijacked by the message reading "ALERT, ALERT, ALERT, ALERT, IVENDELLE IS ABOUT TO SAY THAT THE MAYOR ACTUALLY HAS AN INFECTION, EVERYONE MUST PLUNGED TO ANOTHER STATE OR COUNTRY, DO IT NOW, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, THIS MESSAGE WILL STAY ON UNTIL JULY 18TH, 2045!!!", the hijacking stopped 6 minutes later, the mayor of Ivendelle Cleo Simmons that the thing was a hoax all along, '''KGIF later apologized for this, the identity of the hijacker was never revealed until July 18th, 2015, on the 10th anniversary, it was a Ivendelle worker named Bob Bell Johnson Vetertio, who was 20 at the time of the hijack, he was later given a 6 month sentence for hijacking a Television Station without a license.